


Another Day With The Fae

by keepquietplease



Series: Sanders Sides Stories [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, But Not Much, Get ready for piercing scenes because I still want to pierce my face, I love my characters running away, I promise, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry again, It's my fic and Remus and Roman can be friends, Logan is only mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Minor Angst, Multi, Roman can and will call Virgil his raven, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), There's mention of animal death, Virgil is polite in this, cursing, for the first half, isn't that fun?, sorry part three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepquietplease/pseuds/keepquietplease
Summary: Virgil made offerings every day to the spirit of the pond a mile away from his house.  It was a ritual.  He did it since he was a kid without fail, but one day the spirit sees him and immediately takes him to meet his boyfriends.  Virgil learns then and there that not all is what it seems.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit | Janus & Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides), Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Morality | Patton, Virgil/Patton/Janus/Roman
Series: Sanders Sides Stories [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837975
Comments: 12
Kudos: 173





	Another Day With The Fae

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up on my last pic Bad Day? Run to the Fae, but it can be a stand alone :) just know that there will be scenes with Logan and Remus :))  
> This one is romantic, but Logan and Remus remain platonic because that was the request and also because I can. Fight me. Actually don't. I don't like violence.

Virgil was taught to leave offerings to the pond spirit since he was a baby. He'd travel the mile it took to deliver food and offerings with his parents, leave the offering, and get out of there before the spirit accepted the gift. As he got older, so did his parents. His mother couldn't walk the distance as easily with her back, and both parents worked too much to be able to go with him, so Virgil started going alone at the age of six, and he still went. He knew his village respected the fae and the spirits well. They only recently heard of their neighboring village's plan to kill the guardian of the forest, which was fucking stupid if Virgil was being honest. You never survive an attack like that, and you can't initiate it and hope to be let off easy. That's why he never lingered too long after leaving the offering. He didn't want to offend the spirit and make them feel as though he was expecting something. He never ran into them, until one day. One day in the winter, Virgil was lighting a candle with the bread he was leaving. He heard someone behind him, making him turn around to see what looked like a human. A person who looked equally as shocked to see him.

"Oh! Hello!" The person said, walking closer. "Have you been leaving me things?"

Two options. Agree and risk knowing he offended the pond spirit, or he could run and actually know he offended the pond spirit. The former seemed best, so he nodded, finishing lighting the candles.

"Oh wow! Hi! I'm Patton! Pond spirit! It's great to meet you! I've been waiting for so long to run into you!" The fae, Patton, sat next to him. "Oh! Lemon bread today? Thank you! Oh, my husbands will love this! We treasure your offerings. You make such good food too! I love the pretty stones too! Oh, you should come meet my husbands! I've been going on and on about you for the past, uh, how old are you?"

"Twenty seven?"

"Well then twenty seven years! Want to meet my husbands?"

Virgil, once again, had two choices. He could agree and potentially be trapped in the fae realm, or he could decline and upset Patton. Once again, the former was the polite thing to do. He nodded again, standing and brushing the snow off his jeans. He watched Patton pick up the lemon bread, practically glowing as he smiled. It intimidated Virgil a bit. He didn't know what to expect as he followed the other. They entered a cave a quarter of a mile away. Patton introduced him to his husbands, Roman and Janus, quickly. Roman was writing down on a paper that said 'dream ideas' at the top. He did actually glow a bit. A small crown was on his head, and Virgil could tell he was a sleep fairy. Janus, however, was half covered in scales. His tongue was out, and it was one of a snake. He was the type who'd take your name and steal you away. They both looked up when Patton entered, and Virgil thought he could see them get confused. He would be to if a human intruded on their space. When Patton introduced them, he saw Janus just sigh.

"This is the guy! The one who leaves me little offerings by the pond!" Patton gushed, pulling Virgil closer to him. "I caught him!"

"Hi," was all the Virgil said, giving a small wave. He did not want to be there. His eyes were dating back and forth, trying to find someone to look at besides their eyes. Janus held his hand up, and instantly the eyes fell on the hand. He couldn't look away.

"Patton, did you kidnap him?" Janus asked, moving his hand and watching him follow. "How old are you? You look like a kid."

"I'll have you know, he's twenty seven." Patton crossed his arms, sticking out his tongue. "He's not a kid! I don't steal kids! I didn't steal him either! He came willingly!"

Virgil nodded, shifting on his feet. 

"Take him back. He shouldn't be here, right Roman?" Janus looked over only to see Roman staring, eyes wide, not moving. "Oh for the love of--okay, fine, hi. Why exactly were you leaving offerings to him?"

"I've been leaving things since I was a kid. My parents did it before I was conceived, and I now do it since they work all day. I apologize if I offended in any way."

"What did you want in return?"

"Nothing? I just like the pond, and I wanted to make sure the spirit of the pond knew their work was appreciated. Plus, the frogs sometimes would sit on my hand, so that was cool. My village leaves offerings to all the guardians nearby, and my parents were the only ones to travel to the pond. They met there, so they kept going to meet up, and then they started leaving offerings. Now I do it. It gives me a purpose."

"Do you want a new purpose?" Roman finally spoke up, looking around the room. "We're all thinking that, right? New purpose? Human helping us around here? Very cute human hanging out? What's your name."

"I must decline. My cat is waiting for me to return. I cannot give my name, but maybe one day." Virgil responded, eyeing the exit.

"Well, if you must return, please come back!" Roman walked over, taking his hands. "I'll make sure we find each other again, and that you only have good dreams."

"Uh, thanks." Virgil felt himself grow flustered. He was not a fan of attention, tending to not join during celebrations held by his leader that all went to in fear of having to physically interact with someone. He didn't enjoy that much. He absolutely hated the attention he was now getting. "I have to hurry back now."

"Roman. Let go of him." Janus said, checking his nails. "Patton will drag him back tomorrow. We have a bit to talk about."

Roman kissed his hand, letting go. "We could just steal you."

"No thank you." Virgil responded, backing up. "I'm good. Please don't steal me. That would be not great to have that happen. I appreciate the sentiment. Maybe in the future you can steal me."

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Patton waved, a big smile on his face. 

Virgil gave a thumbs up before walking out. He hurried home, trying to make it back before dark. Once he got back, he ran into his room to scream.

He was chosen by the fae.

* * *

Virgil was no longer a stranger to the three. He started going earlier and earlier to leave his offerings. At first it was to avoid running into them, but they caught on and began to adapt. Months had passed. Virgil spent most of his time with the fae now. He was currently painting Janus' nails with homemade polish, trying to crack his back in between strokes. Roman and Patton had spent every day trying to convince him to give Janus his name, but he refused each time. His cat needed him. He couldn't leave her! They were keeping close as he painted the nails.

"Darling, please, don't focus on your task at all." Janus said, watching once again as Virgil stopped painting.

"Sorry. I just slept weirdly last night. It's killing me." Virgil shook his head. "I can't crack it. Maybe I'll pay someone to break my back."

"I'm sorry. What?!" Patton squeaked.

"Wait, no, that's not the right word. Crack my back. Pay someone to do it for me. That would feel so great. There used to be a traveling person who'd do that, but he died because he lived in that village that was destroyed. Miss that guy. He once accidentally pulled my arm out of the socket. Fun times."

"Why would you pay him again?!" Roman demanded. "Why would you ever trust him again?"

"I mean, he popped it back in. It was fine. Plus, my back felt great. He could've broken my fingers. I felt relaxed for the first time since I was born. I need that again."

"Darling, if I may?" Janus stood before going behind the human. He put his hands on Virgil's shoulders before pressing down and beginning to massage his back and neck. "Does this feel alright? We don't really get back pains. We don't feel much pain unless it's inflicted by others."

"That feels really good actually." Virgil let out a sigh, feeling his muscles relax. "Thank you. I'll redo your nails."

"Don't worry about the polish. It dried in between your squirming. Dear, what caused such tension?"

"Honestly? Everything. I have been so stressed about marriage season. My family has been trying to set me up with so many women, and I don't want to be with any of them. Like, a couple of them are nice, but I'm not into women. I've been having lunches and dinners every week. It's awful. I do have a meeting with a man tomorrow--ow!" Virgil winced as Janus' grip tightened. "Janus?"

"Sorry, I didn't feel threatened. Do you intend to pursue this young man?" Janus loosened the grip, going further down his back. "Be honest, dove."

"I don't believe I will. I mean, that would put all your efforts to shame. Spending so much time with a human and letting him go back home? I've trespassed on your land, but you continue to let me come and go. You don't need my name."

"Yes, but kidnapping is so rude." Patton said, moving to his side. "We did our capturing by finding you when you switched offering hours. The rocks are very pretty today. Thank you."

"I'll bring cream tomorrow."

Suddenly they heard a crash, and a figure banged against the walls. Janus could feel all of Virgil's muscles tense again as the figure stopped and stood up.

"Hi! Roman, I need your enchanting butter--oh! Hey!" The figure stopped to run up to Virgil. "Well hello again."

"Oh? You know our little raven, Remus?" Roman asked, frowning as he grabbed some food. 

"Oh, I know V--oh, you haven't given your name yet, have you?" Remus leaned closer, grinning.

"You're still disgusting." Virgil pushed his head away. Remus used to scare Virgil as a child, and when he gave his name as he didn't know yet, he was able to see the grotesque form that was Remus' fae form. It had been a couple years since the last visit, but it was hard to forget that face. "You cannot share my name. You gave it back. You have no hold over me."

"I suppose you're correct, but I never asked for your name. I knew it before you gave it. You're the dumbass who gave it to me. I did just gave them the v by accident. Now, butter? I have a human who agreed to stay with me! He's a very good friend! His name's Logan! Oh, and Vir--oops, I gave them the ir, haven't I?"

"You did that on purpose!" Virgil stood up straight, glaring. 

"Well, V, please do consider summoning me sometime. I do miss our nightly chats." Remus took the bread with butter before disappearing off.

"So, you know my brother." Roman asked, watching Virgil sit back down. 

"I managed to convince myself he was a bad dream, but I guess not. He almost gave my name."

"You're tense again, darling." Janus spoke softer, his tongue flicking out for a minute. "Want me to--"

"No. That's alright. I just need to get this meeting over with tomorrow. Everything will be fine once the meeting is over. I'll be fine once the season is over."

"Whatever you say."

* * *

It was midnight. Virgil was running as fast as he could. He had a meeting with the same man every day since the first, and that was two months ago. He needed to leave the offering. He wasn't able to get out of this man's house all day until he finally snuck out when he went to the bathroom. Virgil was literally trapped, watched by this random guy every second so he couldn't leave. To make matters worse, his cat died the day before. He had nothing, and the man used it for his personal gain. It was awful, and he needed to get to the pond. No, he needed to just get to the cave. He could give the offering there. Yet, he found himself drawn to the pond. He collapsed at the edge, not tired, but scared. Scared the man found out and somehow followed him. He put the flowers down, trembling a bit. Immediately, he could hear Patton's voice calling out to him. He probably was waiting all day for him. Virgil felt hands on his arm, and he gripped Patton's hand tightly. "Virgil."

"W-what?" Patton asked, frowning.

"I'm giving you my name. It's Virgil."

"Oh, honey, come on." Patton led him to the cave, rubbing his back. He was sat down in front of the three, Patton still holding his hand. "Want to tell us what happened?"

"I told you what I needed. My name is Virgil. I'm giving it to you! You can have it! Take my name!" He pulled his hand away, clenching his fists. "That's how it works! You have my name!"

"Oh, raven, what happened?" Roman cooed, putting a hand on his cheek. "Come on."

"I have nothing worth staying there. Nothing. M-my cat is dead, and I was forced to spend all day with my suitor, and I'm giving you my name. I don't want to go back."

"Well, I have your name. Calm down." Janus said, and Virgil did. He felt himself relax and unclench his fist. His mind was clear, and he nodded. Janus continued, smiling. "Good, now are you positive you want us to keep your name? You can always use mine to make me back off. Are you sure?"

Virgil nodded, looking up.

"You look exhausted! Come here!" Roman opened his arms, and Virgil got up and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest. Roman was giddy, smiling. "I'm so sorry, my raven."

"Good dreams please." Virgil mumbled gently. "I don't want to be scared of closing my eyes."

"Do we need to collect anything from your home? Janus can probably go--"

"I should do it. I just don't know if he's in my house. Waiting for me--"

"Relax." Janus hissed, and Virgil stopped thinking about the fact his house may not be safe to return to. "We will accompany you. Roman and I need to use our human form, but we can all go. You'll be safe, and if the worst possibility happens, we can reveal who we are. No one will do what happened after the mess that happened months ago. They can't risk it. We'll go in the morning. Tonight, we'll have a funeral for your cat, and you'll get some rest. Did you eat yet?"

"No. I'm sorry."

"We have not enchanted food, right?" Janus asked before receiving nervous laughter from the other two fae. "Well, he's already ours. We might as well feed him our food. You okay with that, darling?"

"Yes. Will I be able to still be me?"

"We'll have the same amount of control over you, but the difference is you won't be able to eat human food ever again. Just our food. You technically can't return to the human world without our permission, but we're not monsters. You can return or stay with us."

"Don't want to go back."

"Well, he's spoken. He remains here." Roman tightened his grip slightly, kissing Virgil's head. 

"So he's our husband now? We're married?" Patton asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"What? No. I don't think humans do that quickly." Roman answered, looking down. "Do humans marry like that?"

"No. There's courting or dating or arrangements if you're a planned marriage. How do fairies work?"

"We just go for it. Marry pretty being. If feelings are reciprocated, that's a bonus. The three of us got lucky." Janus explained, being very careful with his words since Virgil was technically under his control. "If you wanted, it could be the four of us, but only if you wish."

"I just had two months of possible marriage nightmares. I want to wait. Give me a bit." 

"Alright, darling."

Virgil closed his eyes before being lifted by Roman to be taken back to the pond to have a nice ceremony for his cat. It was short and helped him accept it, and then he was given a glass of milk and a bowl of porridge. The minute he tasted it, he was gone. His loves' forms were already what he saw, but Roman glowed a bit brighter. Janus had slightly sharper fangs and now there was some dripping of venom. Patton looked the same except for his eyes. They shimmered a bit, and the color shifted every now and then to match the pond he guarded. Virgil stopped eating for a minute to stare, but Janus caught him and commanded him to continue eating, so he did.

"Virgil, love?" Janus hissed a bit, placing a hand on the human's cheek. "How are you?"

Virgil didn't answer, just staring at his face.

"Well, we broke him. He'll stop after awhile, right?"

"The spell will always be strong, but he may be more coherent after some rest. He had a long day." Patton pointed out, brushing Virgil's hair out of his face. "Want to get some rest? Yeah, you want rest. I'm deciding that. Roman, will you carry him to the flower bed? I hope that's comfortable. If it isn't, we'll make you a bed."

Roman scooped Virgil up, carrying him bridal style to the softest area they had. It was a whole sector of grass and flowers that held Virgil. Roman held him as they laid down, keeping him warm. It was a bit odd to see Virgil so subdued and calm. He kissed his shoulder, smiling.

"Good night, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how tempted I was to make Virgil one of those half-human half-spider creatures, but I decided to make him human.  
> Also if you give fairies your name, they have complete controls of you, but if you have their name, you can tell them to fuck off.  
> Wonderful! Wish I knew that two weeks ago.
> 
> Please do not eat fairy food. It usually has bad results. This is fanfiction, where everything is romanticized. Also, don't deny fairies when they offer food because they'll give you bad luck.  
> Just...Just don't meet fairies.


End file.
